


Sweet Damnation

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Richonne Lemon Shots [9]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Hopeful Ending, Interracial Relationship, Not Beta Read, Romance, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Michonne from the start...~ Set in the Atlanta Prison Timeline ~ Inspired By The Quote: Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope.”  Mya Angelou (RIP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe From Harm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturalStac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStac/gifts), [Sgafan1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgafan1/gifts), [darknessstartstorise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessstartstorise/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Michonne from the start- Atlanta Prison Timeline...

 

 

 

 

Michonne knew from the heat moving up over the back of her neck that he had returned to the room, she knew without looking that he would be staring at her. She had felt him watching her more than a few times, but this time, everything felt different. This would be her first time away from him since they'd become a couple. Even though she had not left yet, she already missed him. Rick did not want to send Michonne on this supply run with Glen, Maggie, and Daryl; since they were a couple, things were different now.

But he had no choice, the group had voted. Neither was sure of who knew about them nor did they care. He wanted her to stay with him; she was the only one who kept him together. To him, the world was somehow better now that she was with him. Rick turned and thanked the wall silently for its support as his back pressed against it. A deep sighed slid out of his mouth thoughtlessly and for a moment, he closed his eyes.

He could almost pretend that she was still with him. Her scent, strong yet feminine, nothing obvious or common, lingered in the air. He could still see the way she had looked at himself as he had attempted to explain, attempted to make her understand the jumble of thoughts, desires, wants, needs swirling inside of his mind.

How could she comprehend what he was going through when he himself wasn't sure of what it was? He had not slept for days, he couldn't sleep, and all he did was worry about Michonne and hope she would return to him.

Eventually, Rick passed out from pure exhaustion.

 

* * *

**Several days later…**

She cocked her head to the side, her eyes flickering slightly as she admired him. Rick opened his eyes – he thought he was dreaming of her again. She was sprawled on top of him – every inch of her pressed to him earnestly. Her arms and thighs clutched at him. Her face was buried into his bare chest and he could feel her warm breath upon his cool skin. He inhaled and he could tell she had been out in the sun today. He could smell wildflowers, soap, and grass.

As he looked down, still lying motionless he could see her dark locks fanning across her shoulders and back. He trailed his fingers down her back, skimming the patch of skin between the bottom of her shirt and the waistband of her khakis. She shivered in response and moved a bit more deliberately, rolling her shoulders back and exhaling soundly. She pressed her cheek to his chest, her hair sliding off the expanse of her back and draping over his arm, soft like a caress.

Rick suppressed a groan. It was ridiculous what she did to him. His fingers pressed deeper into her flesh as he snaked his hands beneath her shirt. Another deep sigh and another deliberate movement, this time, the role of her hips, which dragged a purr from the handsome man – his hands fisting into claws around her curvaceous, yet small frame.

Michonne lifted her face to look up at him, sleep mixed with desire as she smiled at him, those lovely full lips of hers looked soft and inviting.

Rick dragged her body upwards until her lips were level with his and he crushed her mouth to his, immediately swiping his tongue inside when she gasped with the suddenness of his movement. It took her but a moment to catch up, her lips and tongue moved against his just as eagerly, one hand sliding up to caress the side of his face.

"It wasn't this that I had in mind when I came down here…" Michonne said breathlessly when she was able to pull away for oxygen.

"What was it that you had in mind?" Rick questioned and his lips curled teasingly, his eyebrows arching.

"I just wanted to be here when you woke up…" she opened her eyes and looked into his honestly."But then you looked so… comfortable…" she tilted her head, amused by her own assessment of a sleeping half-naked sheriff. Michonne's plans of serious conversations and innocent intentions of simply being there when he woke up quickly derailed into passionate lovemaking.

They took their time – perhaps time they didn't have, peeling each other's clothes slowly away, kissing and touching every inch of flesh uncovered, teasing each other with hands, fingers, mouth, tongue, and teeth. Rick coaxed her onto her back, settling between her thighs as they cradled his waist lovingly.

One hand fisted into her hair, the other pressed into the flesh where the curve of her bottom met her thigh. Her dark eyes seized his adoringly as she reached with her fingers to touch his face.

When they finally joined it was slow and tender, unlike their last intimate meeting which had been so frenzied and desperate. There was no desperation now; there was the languid exploration of each other's pleasure and the basking in each other's love. His body felt like a live wire that only responded to pleasure, every part of him was aware and sexual heightened. She breathed deeply as he probed at her sex with his tongue; and rolled her hips instinctively, her legs parting wantonly. He lapped at her, purring contently, his thumbs drawing circles around her hipbones. She shivered and whimpered as he increased his pressure and her eyes rolled back with her pleasure when he pressed onto that little bundle of nerves. Her eyes rolled away from the ceiling and down to him as he moved minimally again.

He nuzzled into her navel kissing the soft flesh above her center. She smiled in spite of her dark thoughts, tilting her head as she watched the dim light play with the shades of his hair. She ruffled it back so she could see his face more as he trailed kisses across her stomach.

He nipped at the curve of her hip, his hands grasping around her thighs. With one last flick of his tongue, Rick hoisted himself up, coming to hover above her with his hands firmly planted on the bedding at each side of her head. His eyes were dark and stormy and he rumbled deep in his chest when she caressed the sides of his face and pulled him down for a kiss. He acquiesced, allowing her to tug at his lower lip with her teeth before she licked and teased slowly, mewling like a cat, the touch of her fingers feather-light and warm. Michonne felt the tight heat coiling low in her belly and she was on the edge of losing it.

Rick ground against her, hitting her clit and moving against it, and she screamed his name as a wave of intense pleasure washed over her, leaving her breathless.

"Oooohhhh Rick!" Michonne pleaded, pouting prettily as he slowed their ecstasy to a maddening pace. He lowered his head to her breasts and licked her nipples before sucking one into his mouth greedily.

With every thrust, he sucked on her nipple harder, and Michonne couldn't get enough. She was tossing her head from side to side and bucking against him despite his pinning her hips into the mattress.

"Yes!" Michonne cried out at the deeper penetration. She was moaning uncontrollably as he fucked her without pause, and Rick growled deep in his throat. She sobbed and came hard and fast, her pussy clenching around his cock that continued to impale with speed forcing her tits to bounce enticingly all the while. Michonne let out a long and satisfied sigh as she came repeatedly, riding wave after wave of pleasure.

Rick's cock throbbed and his chest felt tighter than ever as he gazed at the object of his deepest affections. He was quickly losing control, and Michonne was once more nearing the precipice of bliss. He looked into her eyes and sat up and began lifting her petite body onto his cock, pumping again and again.

Michonne cried out and grabbed a fist full of hair, threading her fingers through his dark curly hair as he spilled into her pussy with a few powerful throbs. The only thing that could be heard in the room was heavy breathing. Their shared high from having just made love was so intense that every gentle meeting of their flesh literally sparkled with delight.

After their breathing had calmed slightly, Michonne collapsed on his chest and Rick wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. She tugged at his hair so he would look at her, and when he did she could feel in her mind and heart every word that swam in his eyes. With a deep breath, Rick pierced her eyes with his, a unasked question in them. Michonne nodded, also needing no words between them. She could feel his love, his possessiveness, his eagerness to fight, to protect, to rend, to kill.

And above all his willingness to love her with all that he was.

 

 


	2. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I guess it must have been something else then" Rick Grimes

 

"This is how you spent your day?"

Rick's blue eyes glazed over at the memory of another time when he'd felt under her awed scrutiny like this. He wanted the night to be special. He made all the arrangements.

Michonne cast her soft brown eyes down in embarrassment. Her eyelids drooped heavily as she sighed and the weight of her troubles bore down on her. She hadn't meant for her remark about their anniversary to come off as something condescending; she was simply stating what she felt.

The world ended two years ago and she survived, they survived while so many others did not. The second year was better than the first, for everyone. People were starting to heal from the trauma; the group was adjusting well to the new way of life.

Rick had become a stronger leader with Michonne at his side and they managed to keep everyone safe.

Only a few elderly people died last winter from the flu. To Michonne this was a success in the new world. Things like birthdays, holidays and anniversary's were irreverent.

"Rick…" she called in a desperate breath. "We need to talk…"

"What is it?" he cocked his head to the side. "You don't want this anymore?"

Michonne blinked and shook her head. "I've always wanted this with you."

Rick's baby blues narrowed and he looked suddenly unsure.

He pulled away and Michonne followed him.

She moved to crawl into his lap; she ended up straddling him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and tangled her fingers in her hands wrapping behind his neck.

He looked up at her with a mixture of doubt and vulnerability.

"I love you, baby," Rick admitted softly.

Michonne felt her stomach do that weird thing and she smiled. Rick's eyes were larger than ever and so open Michonne wanted to scoop him up and comfort him.

Michonne felt her eyes closing when Rick started nuzzling against her pulse. Her breath hitched and his fingers dug harder into her hip – his right hand gently moved her hair out of the way before he cradled her head gently and tilted it to the side.

He pulled back slightly to gaze into her dark doe-eyes and she smiled at him, his thumb brushed over her plump lower lip.

She gazed around the room. "This is amazing. Where did you find all of it?" The room was filled with the soft flicker of white scented candles, fresh flowers and a bottle of wine lay on a table next to their bed.

Rick smirked underneath her, coaxing an equally mischievous smile from her. Rick smiled back and asked. "You like it?" His hand at her waist flexed to cup her round bottom through the khaki of her pants.

She ground into him in response, throwing her head back. The arch of her neck beneath his hand and the feel of her heated center pressed to him gave him a desire undeniable. Her hand teasing at his jaw dipped down to his broad shoulders and to the hollow of his clavicles.

"I do," She replied softly, her soft full lips tenderly kissed him.

Rick's hands splayed across her shoulder blades and down her back, feeling the soft friction of the cotton material of her shirt. His fingers clawed at her back, aching to tear through the soft cotton of her shirt to get at the warm, silky skin underneath it. He laid her down, hands circling her shoulders as he returned her kiss with as much passion as he received. Rick gently pressing her into the mattress on her back while his strong and sculpted arms supported his weight above her.

Her fingers threaded through his hair and fingernails scratched lovingly at his scalp drawing more growling and purring from him, which triggered her loving whimpers and rhythmic thrusting of her hips against his denim-clad manhood. She kissed and nipped and his ear making him shudder and then she kissed the corner of his mouth softly before she lay back down, staring up at him lovingly.

Rick's jaw tightened and his eyes hardened as she yanked him closer to her, burrowing his nose into her neck and fisting his hand into her hair while his cocked throbbed with anticipation.

She gasped in ecstasy and was surprised when she found herself suddenly straddling him. He looked up at her hungrily, and Michonne moaned prettily as she met his gaze. Her eyes sparked with a challenge. They quickly undressed and fell back onto the bed naturally.

She lifted herself onto his cock slowly; she shuddered at the sensation of the intrusion her hands moved, to push her breasts together as she threw her head back. Rick was momentarily motionless, giving himself time to adjust to the incredible feeling of her tight, wet sex.

"Michonne…." he murmured her name. It sounded sweet on his tongue.

She loved to hear him moan, loved the guttural sounds vibrating in his throat when she took all of him in. He was frenzied now, wild and she loved that she was the cause of it.

His tongue snaked into her mouth and she loved the feel of it against hers as his hands squeezed her breasts and her nipples became hardened buds between his fingers.

She grabbed onto his back, boring her fingers into him and she heard him groan out her name again and again. The growl he rewarded her with was enough to erupt a tiny volcano deep inside her.

When Michonne rolled her head downwards again, the look in her eyes and the tilt to her lips was all permission he needed. He couldn't slow any further, unable to hold back anymore – he felt himself exploding.

And with a harsh, almost angry groan, he braced his hands against the bed frame and drove in so hard it hurt, filling her up with his own intoxication, driving her straight into her own madness.

She cried out inarticulately as her whole world snapped, then spun, then seemed to turn to liquid air. Everything in their bodies seemed to melt down at the same time, their veins turning to lava, their joints turning to jelly.

Michonne sighed happily and pressed her lips to Rick's sweetly and slowly. When she pulled away, she rested her forehead on his shoulder, kissing his sun-kissed skin.

He could feel the brush of her eyelashes when she closed her eyes and lay still. Both sprawled out, their legs still tangled, their bodies still naked. She reached to rest her hand against his heart.

"Rick...?" she called out drowsily as she rubbed her cheek against his chest absently.

"Michonne...?" he replied leisurely.

"I love you too baby." Her smooth skin hummed all over and she felt sensitive.

Michonne was Rick's wife and a loving stepmother to his children. The dark-skinned beauty was simply happy to be, safe, alive and able to share her life with him. She lay there contentedly, her body still humming from his devoted attention.

Her heart full of the love she felt for him, from him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Safe From Harm By Massive Attack 
> 
> You can free the world, you can free my mind...
> 
> Just as long as my baby's safe from harm tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written back when no one ever thought Richonne would happen.


End file.
